


Together (Drarry)

by AbnegationDauntless



Series: Together (Drarry) [1]
Category: Darry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Marriage, Smut, explicit - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnegationDauntless/pseuds/AbnegationDauntless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy-Potter are married and have 1 child so far, Lily. They live happily in the wizarding world and have jobs as aurors. Follow through their life as a married family.</p><p>  SMUT AHEAD!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoy! This story is also on Wattpad under cleopatraspeacialty!

Harry pov  
      I wake up to a light weight on my chest. I open my eyes slowly and look down to where the weight is. Draco is laying on top of me with Lily on top of him. I smile and wrap my arms around both of them and close my eyes.   
"Daddy?" Lily whispers to me and I reopen my eyes and stare at her.  
"What is it sweetheart?" I ask her quietly.   
"I'm hungry." She whines.  
"Okay, lets go make some breakfast." I tell her and slowly detach Draco from my limbs.  
      I follow Lily down the hall and into the kitchen to make Lily oatmeal and toast. I set the bowl in front of Lily and sit down next to her and start to read the Daily Prophet. I hear the floor creak and a groggy Draco come into the room.  
"Daddy!" Lily squeals and jumps down from her chair and into Draco's hip.   
"Good morning Princess." Draco says before picking her up and gives her a piggy back ride. Lily is a giggling mess by the time he sets her down on her chair. "Good morning handsome." Draco adds, pecking me on the lips before going to get a bowl of oatmeal and an[APPLE](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/69354646/write/246418559#88117617).  
"Morning." I respond still concentrating on the Daily Prophet.   
Draco checks his watch before looking at Lily.  
"Lils you gotta get dressed if you want to make the train to Hogwarts." Draco says to Lily.  
She smiles before disappearing down the hall to get dressed. I check to see that she's in her room before getting up and turning to my husband. "I never gave you a proper good morning." I whisper to him before molding my lips to his. Draco kisses back harshly. His fingers find the roots of my hair and tugs me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and crush his body to mine. We pull apart breathless. We smile at each other, eyes filled with lust.   
"Im ready." Lily says tugging her trunk and a cage with her stark black owl hooting happily.  
"Okay lets get this show on the road." I say before grabbing the trunk and following Draco out to the car. I put the trunk into the trunk and I own the door for Lily to get in. I go up front and close the door. Draco starts the car and we're off to Kings Cross station.  
      An hour later we pull into Kings Cross and we walk our daughter proudly to 9 3/4. The scarlet red train belching Grey smoke stands proudly before us. Lily turns around and hugs us both tightly.  
"Daddy im scared." She says to both of us.  
I kneel down in front of her and stare deeply in her eyes. " Lillian Marie Potter, I was nervous when I first got here, but you know what? I know you'll have the time of your life, you'll make friends, and look uncle Ron and aunt Hermione are here, they were my best friends and they helped through it. We both love you very much." I tell her with a small smile.   
"You think so?" She asks.  
"I know so." I tell her. "The only condition that I have is you are not aloud to date." I tell her sternly.  
"I second that." Draco says enthusiastic.  
"Eww boys are gross!" Lily says fake gagging.  
"I like that attitude!" Draco says even more enthusiastic.   
I chuckle.  
      Lily gets onto the train when the warning comes and we wave her goodbye until she disappears. I smile at the direction she disappeared and then we walk back to the car. I sigh and lay my head on Draco's shoulder. Draco take my hand in his and squeezes before driving home.  
      Once we get home I take Draco into the bedroom and start to kiss him roughly. He kisses back harder and runs his fingers through my hair. I  feel my limp cock start to harden. I grab at Dracos waist.  
"Already hard?" He asks me with a sly smirk on his face.  
"God that's hot." I moan at him.  
Draco starts to grind against me hard and I feel myself become painful down there. I whimper.  
"I want to be your slut." I moan out.  
Draco groans deeply. He shoves me onto the bed and rips my shirt of and connects his lips to my neck and starts to up and suck and occasionally bite lightly. I moan and whimper.  
"Do you trust me baby?" He asks me.  
I nod my head fast. I feel him slap at my cloth covered thigh. "I asked you a question." Draco says more dominate.   
"Ugh yes." I moan out.  
Draco takes out his  wand and says a spell and has me bound to the bed by arm a and legs spread out before him like a work of art.    
"Is it okay if I blind fold you?" He asks me.  
"Yes." I whisper breathlessly.  
He takes out a blindfold and wraps it around my head and secures it at the back. I feel his get of the bed. I hear rustling and I turn my head to the noise. Draco gets back on the bed but I can tell he's shirtless.   
      Draco leans in and licks my lips before licking along my jaw line and being my ear to my sensitive spot. I gasp and tilt my head towards his tongue only for it to be removed when I try.   
"Ah ah ah, be a good boy." Draco says.  
I open my mouth and lick my lips.  
      Draco takes my jeans off leaving me in my boxers. Draco takes his jeans off as well and starts to grind our erections together. I moan and whimper.  
"Please." I moan out.  
"Please what?" He asks slowly, tauntingly.  
"Please f-fuck m-e."  I answer trying my hardest to buck my hips.  
"No I think I'll wait a little longer." Draco says.  
"Fucking tease." I tell him through gritted teeth.  
It was quiet. My stomach lurched when I realize Draco is getting off of me.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice higher than usual.  
I get no answer except for rustling. I stay still my cock burning painfully.  
Draco gets back onto the bed and takes of my blind fold. He's holding up a blue glass dildo looking thing that's thick. My eyes widen.  
"This is going to stop you from cumming until I say so." Draco says.  
      He slides down my body to my boxers and takes them off. My hard on flings into the air trembling for attention. Draco smiles at my length. He places the tip of the glass dildo at my cocks entrance and slowly pushes it in. I gasp at the burning painful sensation as the glass dildo fills me and stretches me to my limits. I close my eyes and wince.  
"Ugh." I grunt trying not to yelp.  
      Once the dildo is fully seated Draco softly runs his fingers up and down my shaft, the dildo shifts inside of my and I gasp. I look at Draco as he places a kiss to my tip and then gets up and places his knees on either side of my shoulders.  
"Suck." He commands.  
I lift my head and gladly suck on his cloth covered erection. He moans. He pulls his boxers down and opens my mouth with his hand and then shoves himself into my mouth until he's deep throating me.  
"Suck me." He says again.  
      I suck at his impressive length and then nibble at it. Draco moans loudly.  
"Fuck yes baby." Draco praises. Draco slowly thrusts into my mouth and I gag a little bit keep sucking licking and nibbling non the less. I see Draco open his mouth Ina n 'o' shape and thrust fast and harder, yanking my hair and sweat pouring from his forehead. I let him face fuck me as hard as he wants and then he pulls out and cums all over my face. He leans back and sits on my chest looking down at my face.  
"You look beautiful like that baby." Draco says.  
I lick my lips and taste some of his sweet cum. I moan.  
Draco undoes my binds and turns me around. My ass poking up in the air. My cock slaps painfully everywhere and I whimper and yelp.  
"For calling me a tease you have to be punished." Draco says. "Count for every slap I give you." Draco whispers in my ear. His hand comes roughly into contact with my ass. I Yelp.  
"One." I grimace.  
He slaps harder.  
"T-two." I whimper.  
Wack.  
"T-t-three-e."  
WACK  
"Fo-u-u-r."   
CRACK!  
"Fiiiiiiiveee." I say with tears welling in my eyes.   
Draco puts his fingers up to my mouth. "Suck or take it dry." Draco says.  
I quickly take his fingers into my mouth and wrap his fingers in saliva.  He moans. He runs his fingers over my tongue lovingly before taking them out and lining them with my entrance. He pushes them in and then freezes, waiting for me to relax. It takes me a minute before I relax enough to let him move. He thrusts them in at a faster pace and then he scissors my prostate and I scream in ecstasy  and my cock burn very painfully. I need to cum, I will cum very painfully if he doesn't take the glass dildo out of the cock.  
"D-Draco! Please take out the dildo I need to cum!" I yelp helplessly.  
"No, you can wait." Draco says before pulling his fingers out of my entrance and then thrusts deep inside of me and starts to pound relentlessly. I hurt so badly in that on part of my body, my cock. I need to cum so badly but thw glass dildo stops me from doing shit. Draco grunts and moans.  
"You're so FUCKING tight baby! I love your little stretched hole." Draco says suggestive. He cum a hard in my ass and I can't cum and it felt so good that im about to have the worst most painful orgasm I've ever had.  
He pulls out and flips me over onto my back. He grabs the glass dildo and yanks it out. I yell,  
"OW FUCK!!"   
      Draco looks at me. He smiles at me before bending down and after all we've done today, very gently, softly took me into his mouth and let my cock meet his friendly velvet tongue. I moan as he sucks my abused cock with love and care as if a parent kissing their bobo to make it feel better. I gently lift my hips to slowly, very slowly gently, romantically thrust into his mouth. He deep throats me, lets me softly face fuck him for my gentle yet defiantly sore orgasm. I cum in small spurts with pain threaded into it into his mouth.  My mouth opens wide and I make a strangled cry of pain and pleasure.  
"Ugh ugh oh yes Draco!" I chant over and over and I finish Cumming. He releases me and lays down on his side and collects me into his chest.  
"I love you so much." Draco whispers to me.  
"I love you too baby." I answer. I kiss his lips before yawning and falling asleep before dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to Draco shaking me awake. I groan and open my eyes to stare in steel Grey ones. I close my eyes and turn around. Draco goes to thw other side of the bed and shakes me again. I groan and finally turn until im facing the ceiling. Draco sighs. I feel the bed dip and then I feel Draco's hand flat out on my cock. My eyes snap open and I shoot up.  
"Why?" I moan.  
"You didn't want to get up so I got you up the hard way." Draco says letting go of my half boner and walks out of the room. "Dinners ready." He calls over his shoulder.   
I groan and pull on a pair of boxers and sweat pants. I walk out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Half boner still visible. I sit down slowly at the bar table and watch as Draco moves gracefully around the kitchen. I stare in amazement at him for a moment before I remembered I had bought the expensive German champagne he likes so much. I stand up and saunter over to the door and walk to the trunk of the car. I open it and pull out the bag with the champagne in it. I walk back into the house and grab 2 glasses and set them on the table. I open the bottle and pour us each half a glass. I set the bottle down, making sure the label was visible to Draco when he sat down. Draco placed plates of dinner down in front of us and we both dug in. When Draco went to take a drink he looked at the bottle and realized what it was. He grinned from ear to ear and crashed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I run my fingers lightly through his white blond hair while he wraps his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. I nibble at his bottom lip and his mouth parts to moan and I slip my tongue inside. I swipe my tongue lightly over his tongue and insides of his cheeks.   
"We should eat, dinner is getting cold." Draco says, pulling away smiling.  
I chuckle and dig into the dinner and finish off the champagne before cleaning up the kitchen and going into the loving room to watch a movie. I pick a scary movie called 'Would You Rather.' (You can find this movie on Netflix) I pop the movie into the DVD player and we sit down and watch the movie. By the end, im curled up in Draco's arms mentally screaming 'Dont do it you moron!' Draco seemed to thoroughly enjoy the movie. We fold the blankets and walk into the bedroom to take our showers and get ready for bed.  
I strip down my boxers and sweat pants and turn the shower on, I take out my wand and cast a heating charm so the water will stay warm. I step into the shower and stand under the got spray. I grab my shampoo and wash my hair thoroughly before letting the water wash out the suds. I here the door creek open.  
"Mind of I join?" Came a low and husky voice of my husband.  
"Not at all." I answer back lustfully.  
I here Draco slowly undress and then step into the shower. I turn around to meet him. I look him straight in the eye. "This time, I'm in control." I tell him seriously, taking rein.  
"Whatever you say." Draco says.  
I slowly walk towards him and then crash my lips to his and roughly pick him up by the knees until his legs wrap around my waist. I slam him into the tile wall and keep him there while I slowly trail my fingers down his body, purposefully skipping over his erection. He moans sexually frustrated. I smirk at him. I kiss his cheek and then set him down on his feet.  
"On your knees." I say.  
Draco gets onto his knees.  
"Open." I command.  
He open a his mouth wide and his tongue so very inviting. I step closer and then slowly put all of my cock in his mouth. I grab a fistful of his hair and I start to pull out and then thrust back in. I do this slowly a couple more times and then I start to thrust as fast as I can, Im a moaning and grunting mess.Mean while, Draco's gagging but he looks as if he's enjoying it. He hollows his cheeks and wraps his tongue around the head.I start to slow down when I feel my orgasm approaching. I take myself out and cover my slit with my finger and circle it. I take his hands and lead them to my shaft. I'm gasping like a fish out of water. I throw my head back and let the water of the shower head fall over my face as I cum in long white spurts. Most of it covers my hand and the rest lands onto Draco's chest. I remove my hand from my half hard on and put them right in front of Draco. He leans in and pops them into his mouth. He sucks greedily. The feeling of his tongue on my fingers is enough to make my half hard on hard again. I pull him up and 'accio' one of the glass dildos and a blind fold. I slip the blind fold over his eyes and then gently run my hands through his half wet hair and slowly slip the glass dildo into his hard, slippery cock. He yelps slightly.I push it in until only a few centimeters are visible. I then turn him around and push him into the wall. His hard on taps the wall harshly and he whines.   
I lightly run my hands down his back. I massage his muscles for a few seconds before I wrap my hands around bhis waist and push in not slow but not fast. I give him a few seconds before pulling out and thrusting back in. I do this at the same pace for a few seconds before I decide to take my hands from his waist and slap him around before settling on grabbing his hair and going at an alarming pace. His hard on thumping against the wall painfully after every thrust. He screams my name over and over before he winces like I branded him.   
"Take it out! Please, I-I need to cum." He whimpers.  
I pretend to think for a minute. "Eh, nah i'm good." I grunt out before cumming hard into him.   
He screams out the same time that I scream out and I continue to thrust just to make the painful bliss last longer for him. I slap him around some more before pulling out and turning him around I see his hard on red and swollen. I look down at him before connecting my lips to his. He kisses back quickly. I wrap my tongue around his and slowly, ever so slowly grind against him. every few thrusts he would whine in protest and pain. I pull back and look him in the eyes before dropping to my knees and slowly ever so slowly take him into my mouth. I wrap my tongue around his head before taking all of him into my mouth. His stomach retracts painfully as his cock hits the back of my throat. I take him out of my mouth and then take the glass dildo out slowly until it's half way out and then yank it out painfully fast. He screams loudly.  
"OW! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He chants in pain and I look at his abused cock before sitting on the ground and leaning my head against the shower wall.   
"If you want to have your way will me, go ahead. Cum in any way you wish to." I tell him slowly rubbing my cock.  
He walks over to me and motions for me to stand up. I stand up and he turns me around and then bends me over until my hands are out and splayed out against the shower wall with my ass in the air, ready for penatration. He lines himself against my entrance as he shoves himself into me, taking it dry. I yelp in surprise, pain, and bliss. Draco hisses before thrusting as fast as he possibly can. he continues to have me take it dry and not get used to the feeling and then he cums deeply inside of me while I cum in long spurts agaist the shower wall. He pulls out and I turn around panting.   
We finish up in the shower, actually cleaning this time and then getting out and getting dressed. I sit by the window and look out and into the city lights. Draco lays down on the bed and motions for me to come to him. I lay down on the bed next to him and curl myself onto his chest before dozing off to sleep. But before I could  
"I love you." I say groggily.  
"I love you too." He answers before I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov  
      I peel my eyes open and look around the room for a few seconds before I realize i've got my head on someones thigh. I look behind me to see Draco sleeping on his back, his mouth slightly open, letting his breaths slowly hitch in his throat before letting them go. I turn and get up. I walk into the closet to get dressed before walking out and into the kitchen to make breakfast for the 2 of us. 

      Lily's owl, Dana, taps on the kitchen window. I rush to it and open it. Dana flies through the window and lands lightly on my shoulder before sticking it's leg out for me to take the letter from it's ankle. I open it and read it and then re-read it, it says:

_Dear Dad,_

_I got into Slytherin! Dad is going to be so proud of me! But since Slytherin is rivals with Griffindor I don't know weather or not you're proud of me or not... but in other cases i'm happy! The only thing that the others in my house don't like about me is the fact that i'm a half-blood and not a pure-blood. That and what my last name is... it's great here, even though I wish the dorms were a little warmer._

_Sincerely,_

_Lillian_

I smile down at the letter before returning to the task at hand. I finish the pancakes and then walk down the hall and into our bedroom. I sit down on the edge of the bed before shaking my husband lightly on the leg. He doesn't move. I shake a little harder before he finally peels his eyes open to the scolding light of the sun. He squints his eyes up at me before seeing clearly.

"Good morning. I've got something for you." I tell him, handing him our daughters letter.

He reads through it a couple of times before his eyes light up like a Christmas tree full of proud. "That's my girl." He says. "Though, I don't understand why you wouldn't be proud of her, we both should be proud of her. I would be proud of her even if she made it into another house such as Griffindor or..." He shudders. "Hufflepuff." He adds.

"I think we should reply to her after breakfast. It's getting cold out there." I tell him. Standing, holding out my hand to help him up.

      We walk out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. We both sit down at the table and dig into the caramel pancakes. Once we finish with breakfast we sit down in the living room before taking out a piece of parchment and a bottle of scarlet ink. I begin the letter and have Draco sign it. It reads:

_Dear Lily flower,_

_Of course i'm proud of you! Just because Griffindor and Slytherin were rivals doesn't mean they are really now. It's probably mere banter once in a while between the 2. I will always be proud of your accomplishments. i'm hoping that you are doing well on your first day of school, it's always tough, but remember, McGonagall is one of the best Professors. Dad's was Professor Snape, he died during the war. In my opinion, he was the meanest of them all._

Draco huffs and takes the quill out of my hand and takes the emerald green ink out and begins to write.

      _Hey baby girl, don't listen to daddy, he's just jealous that Professor Snape liked me better. He was the head of our house when I was in Hogwarts. I'm very proud of you! You show real talent when it comes to sticking with what you believe, and when someone doesn't believe you, you prove them wrong and then rub it in saying I told you so! When you get back I will make sure that you get your pair of black converse._

It's my turn to huff before taking the quill back and writing in scarlet ink.

       _Don't listen to him. He's just sucking up to you because he thinks you'll believe me when it comes to something as silly as who's head of house was better. (MCGONAGALL!) I will make sure that you still get your converse, but I want you to really work hard in your studies, it's very important that you know how to do the things your learning. We both love you very much!!_

Draco gets to sign it, so he grabs the quill and takes the emerald ink and signs.

_Love,_

_Daddy and Daddy_

_(P.S) Professor Snape is soo much better than Professor McGonagall! I love you!_

Draco folds the letter and then sends the letter back through Dana, Lily's owl.

      I want to talk to you Harry." Draco says to me before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "I don't want to live like muggles anymore. I want to live somewhere else, live like Wizards, a wizard family. Let's move." Draco says, sitting down beside me, laying his head on my shoulder, stroking my forearm.

"Where would we go? We wanted to save our money, even though we have more than what we know to deal with." I say confused.

"We would live in something more spectacular. Something  further into the wizarding world." Draco says. 

"I guess we could look into some of their houses, set a few appointments every week if we find that many." I respond. Warming up slowly to the idea. "We've only been married and living here since 2 years after the wizarding war against Voldemort. And we were only 19 when we got married. Now we're 22, let's live a little shall we?' I ask.

"That's the spirit! Even though I was thinking about being a family and living around people we know. Like the Weasel and Mud- Ron and Hermione." He caught himself. Hmm, i guess old habits die hard.

"That's one of the things that would be great in living closer to the wizarding world." I respond.

"Good. So we'll look into some houses then?" He asks a bit too giddy.

"What's got you giddy?" I ask with a slight smile.

"Nothing. We should probably go to the store. We're running low on food." Draco says still smiling.

      I go and grab my shoes. I slip them on and then go and brush my teeth of any remains of breakfast. I walk out and grab my keys to my Toyota. I meet Draco out by the car and open the car door for him. I go to the other side and decide to take advantage of driving. I want to have a little fun, it's not like it's illegal. Time to make my blond husband look stupid in a muggle Walmart. The drive is silent until we pull into the parking lot of Walmart. 

"Where are we?" Is the first question he asks out of many.

"At the store." I say dumbly.

"No, be serious. Where are we?" He asks again.

"At the store." I snicker lowly.

      We pull into a parking space and then go inside and grab a cart, he looked clueless. We walk around the store to the meat section. Where they have to cut the meat. When I order the things we need, and they start to slice the meat by hand, that's when he starts to fire questions rapidly.

"Why are they cutting the meat by hand?" He asks.

"Because that's how they're supposed to do it." I answer obvious.

"But why?" He asks.

"Because that's how the owner wants it done." I say.

      I grab the meats and then move on to the cheese. I place my order once again and then have them go and get my order ready.

"I'm so fucking confused." My clueless husband says.

I shake my head and try my hardest not to laugh at his expression. "C'mon. We've got to get our other things so we can get out of here." I tell him, dragging him to the laundry soap section.

      I walk down the isle and watch as Draco walks ahead smelling everything he can get his hands on. I watch in amusement as he tries to put 3 things of laundry soap into the cart. I stare at him for a moment before speaking up.

"You do realize that we only need one container of laundry soap?" I ask him.

He looks down at the three of the laundry soap before groaning and picking up the 2 he didn't want to take home, or more or so I didn't want to take home and watched amused as people began watching.

"C'mon, we need to get a move on or we will get home well after lunch." I remind him before making my way to the bread.

When we get there, Draco begins talking. "Who needs this much bread?" He asks.

"No one, this is a store they need a lot of everything so they don't run out." I say, like i'm explaining it to Lily, even though she knows all of this, it's just her father that doesn't.

"Oh, I feel dumb." Draco says, a slight tinge coming to his cheeks.

"You should." I say jokingly. Only to get slapped on the ass. I immediately feel my jeans becoming tight. I look down and then up at Draco.

He smirks. "Karma's a bitch." Is his only response.

      I waddle to the restroom, trying my hardest to hide my new friend and go into a private bathroom. I close and lock the door and quickly pull out my friend. I quickly wrap my fingers gingerly around my dick and pump them up and down. The whole time i'm a moaning mess, hoping to gosh that someone isn't listening, especially Draco right now. This was not what this was supposed to turn out to be, it was supposed to be me that made Draco all confused and uncomfortable for fun, but now he is having his fun. I bite my lip and reach down and give my testicles attention. There is a soft knock on the door.

"Are you alright Harry? Can I cum in?" Draco asks, clearly enjoying himself. What he didn't expect was for me to unlock the door and yank him inside, shoving him to his knees.

"I. Need. Release." Was my only response as I roughly shove my dick into his mouth, becoming the dominate one. 

     I thrust in and out at a fast pace, Draco gagging slightly from the constant pressure at the back of his throat. I moan and go faster, yanking his hair as I feel my release coming in quick succession. I grunt as I cum in shallow spurts before pulling out and leaning back against the sink, letting my dick hang loosely. Draco slowly climbs to his feet, wobbling slightly. I hold him steady before connecting our lips and then walking out of the bathroom together. We make our way to the kitchen appliances. Draco picks up a blender.

"What is this contraption?" He questions, both to himself, and to me, his voice hoarse from what happened in the bathroom.

"It's a blender." I respond.

"Oh? And what does this 'blender' do?" He asks me with genuine interest.

"A blender blends whatever you want, it makes smoothies, shakes, soups, and dips. It can do whatever you wish it too as long as you have it on the right setting." I respond smiling as his interested face becomes one of a smile.

"We should get it." Was all he said before putting it into the cart.

He picks up a waffle iron and then looks at me expectantly. I go into an explanation. "This is a waffle iron, it turns regular batter into a waffle. A waffle is a different version of a pancake." I explain.

"Interesting." Draco says before adding it to the cart.

He then picks up a toaster. "This is a toaster, it cooks bread, making it crispy and toasted." I tell him.

Draco just puts this one in the cart.

       We walk our way to the check out and tell Draco to let me do the talking and paying, he has no idea what to do and we don't want them to get suspicious of us. As I put the things on the vator belt, he looks at it in amazement. Then the lady asks.

"Did you find everything alright dears?" She asks us.

"Yes we did." I respond, letting her bag the stuff and then pay. She bids us good-bye before we walk out to the car and put the stuff in the back. 

      Once I get in the car, Draco follows. He sits and stares at me smiling. I look at him before breaking out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Do you know where you just were?" I ask him, coughing slightly.

"At Wal-" He breaks off, looking at the sign. "mart." He finishes.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. You were in an all muggle store, where you obviously knew nothing about any of the products which made people think you were  _special_!" I crack up at his blushing face.

"That was NOT FUNNY!" He says loudly.

I'm still laughing when I respond. "It was and you know it! At least you learned something new today." I say.

His face softens. "You're right, i'm sorry for yelling." He says, still blushing slightly.

"It's alright." I tell him.

      We both lean into each other's embrace before we let our lips collide like a meteor and the ground. I wrap my arms around his neck, his fingers lace themselves into my hair, pulling me closer to him. I nibble his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and wasn't denied access. I slip my tongue into his mouth and let our tongue wrap around each other romantically before letting his tongue enter my mouth and stroke the insides of my cheeks lightly, making me moan and melt more into his loving embrace. I pull apart when breath is needed and lean my head onto his shoulder, kissing his neck once in a while. He sighs and then pulls away. 

"We should probably get going before we have sex in the car and the food gets warm." Draco says with a sly smile on his face, while my face is burning red.

      Once we make it home, we unload the groceries before making dinner, since it took longer to shop than we thought it would and then got ready for bed. I change into a navy blue tank top and black sweatpants. I set my glasses down before wrapping the blanket around my and Draco's body and laying my head on his shoulder before falling asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is their current house: http://www.cgarchitect.com/content/portfolioitems/2013/06/79441/MO-H1-24001_06_large.jpg
> 
> Harry's car: http://www.carfinderservice.com/car-advice/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/Toyota-Yaris.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Pov

      It's back at work for Draco and I, we haven't gone to work in 2 and a half days, since it was our vacation time since we dropped Lily off at kings Cross train station. I walk into the Auror's office, which is on the 5th floor. I head into the head of department office at the front of the department while Draco goes further down into a regular office. As soon as I sit down and immediately I see many files of a wanted heist. I open the files and see that they all have neon blue hair and a star tattoo behind their left ear. I look at them all closely and notice how they all look somewhat familiar, like they're siblings. I stop breathing for a few moments before shooting up ad walking over to one of the filing cabinets that covers one of my 4 walls and sift through every file until I find all of the heists that are all related in some way. I sit down at the desk and quickly go through all of them before going to the second pile and shifting through that one, becoming lucky to find what i'm looking for, there they are, neon blue hair and a star tattoo behind their left ear. They're called the three C's, apparently because all of their names start with a C. The first female's name is Chloe, she has long neon blue hair with light purple high lights at the tips of her hair, cold grey-blue eyes, pale skin, and a pale pink star behind her left ear. The second female's name is Cazi, (pronounced K-z), she has short neon blue dreads with dark blue high lights at the top of her hair, she has light hazel eyes, dark tan skin and a white outline of a star behind of her left ear. The last one of the group is male and his name is Cameron, he has short blue hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and has beard. I Shoot up and quickly magically print all of these files and then send them out to everyone. I walk out of the office and make my way to Draco's office to personally hand him his. I knock and wait for a few minutes.

"Enter." Came his response.

I enter the office and sit down in front of Draco, setting the files in front of him. He looks up from what he's doing and then looks down at the files. "I had a break through on the heist we are currently looking for." I tell him

He stands up and walks over to one of the filing cabinets that line the walls and he pulls out a file and he walks back to the desk and hands it to me. I grab the file and open it. I scan through the file before realizing this is the Three C's criminal records. They were arrested for muggle crimes, they blew up the prison, killing 60 people inside. They were death eaters. I speak up after a few moments. 

"You made a second break through!" I say proudly of my husband and stand up, walk around the desk and bend low and kiss him with a lot of passion and love. I'm proud of him. I then start to kiss down his neck and onto his collar bone. He groans slightly, I run my hands down his stomach and onto his half erection. I palm him through his jeans before unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly. 

"We're at work." Draco says hesitantly.

"So?" I ask him.

"People will see, and it's time to head home anyways, can we just finish this when we get home?" He asks, not really wanting me to stop what i'm doing. 

"I'm not letting anyone see my husband's boner, that it for me to see and worship and no one else's" I answer. 

His cock grows bigger and then he looks me dead in the eye and says, "Fuck it, make it quick." Draco says before leaning his head back against his chair.

     I lean my head in and slowly wrap my tongue around his growing member, letting Draco let out a frustrated groan before bucking his hips upwards. I gag lightly before letting him take full advantage of me. I graze my teeth ever so slightly around his head and shaft, making him moan my name loudly. I smile around his length before starting to hum. He finally stands up and backs me against the desk and he places his hands on either side of the desk and leans over, thrusting at an alarming pace. My head flies back numerous times along with the pace of Draco's thrusts. I wrap my saliva around his growing and swelling length letting everything I can muster go into sucking him dry. He whimpers and shudders around me before finally letting himself go inside my mouth, letting his sweet and sour cum run down my throat. He pulls out of my mouth, a panting mess before me. I smile at him before standing up and re-zipping his fly and re-buckling his belt. I lean over and kiss his sweaty neck, casting a spell to clean him up letting his breaths even.

"Let's go." I tell him, grabbing both of our suitcases on the way out and then we walk out to the parking lot. We get into the car and head home from there. 

"I was thinking," Draco starts, "that we should go to dinner instead of staying inside tonight." He suggests.

"That would be nice." I answer. "But we need to go home so I can get into something else." I tell him.

"That can be arranged." He responds.

      We pull into the driveway of the house. I get out with ease and then walk to the front door and unlock it before walking in and walking straight for the bathroom to get ready. I change into white jeans, a black sweater with thin white stripes and a black leather jacket. I get into black combat boots and then try to tame my hair as best as I can. I decide to just take a comb and hair gel and then comb my hair and bangs upwards and then back. I brush my teeth until i'm sure my breath with freeze lake Eerie.  I walk out of the bathroom and down the hall into the living room to wait on Draco. 

Draco Pov

Once Harry is out of the bathroom, I make my way towards it. I change into black jeans, a all black T-shirt, and a grey checkered blazer. I change into black shoes and then work on my hair. Once i'm done, I walk back into the living room and watch as Harry slowly gets up and walks towards me. We both seem to be at a loss at words before crashing our bodies together and letting our lips connect with each other. I kiss back more than willing, letting my body slowly melt into his. We both pull apart out of air, catching our breaths but continuing to smile at each other like idiots. 

Harry Pov

"Shall we go then?" Draco asks me. 

"We shall." I answer. 

      We walk back out of the house and back into the car before letting Draco drive us to the destination. I look out the window, in comfortable silence with Draco. I wrap my fingers around Draco's, squeezing gently before looking back out through the window. A few minutes later, I see a sign for a place called Archer's. I tilt my head to the side,waiting to know how in the hell he know's what it is.

"How do you know what Archer's is?" I ask him, addled.

"I'm not completely useless you know." He replies with a smug grin on his face. 

"Well, not you're not. You are brilliant in bed." I answer, grinning cockily as there is now a tinge of pink across his pale cheeks. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------After Dinner-----------------------------------------------------

      I walk in all drunk and groggy, i've already had to puke 5 times, now all I want to do is go to bed. I feel strong warm arms around me as he helps me down the hall and into the bedroom and lies me down under the comforter.

"You drank a lot." Draco chuckles.

"G'nigh." I respond before falling into a deep sleep, knowing how much my head is going to feel like shit in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's outfit: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/b8/97/4f/b8974f6b34dbfaf20b7de51a3121e329.jpg 
> 
> Draco's outfit: http://www3.pictures.stylebistro.com/fp/Tom+Felton+Outerwear+Blazer+5A18v__nCcvl.jpg
> 
> Draco's car: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/56/Mercedes_SL_55_AMG_front.jpg
> 
> Lily Potter: http://www.fashioneditorials.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/ollie-pol02.jpg
> 
> Chloe: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-DJrsFmbYJ1k/Tn8Q7WdkT7I/AAAAAAAAHaQ/omfaAe_jbAg/s1600/Sexy+blue+eyes+with+blue+hair.jpg
> 
> Cazi: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/69/f7/4e/69f74e40d7d8124dd2da7e3a4258f5a2.jpg
> 
> Cameron: http://www.pouted.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/mens-manic-panic-semi-permanent-hair-dye-rockabilly-blue-comes-with-free-tint-brush-p601-3096_image.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE   
> COMMENT  
> SHARE  
> AND... Let me know weather you want more chapters that involve them at work? If you don't want them leave that in the comments!!!
> 
> The red room: http://www.eliteukmistresses.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/ldh2.jpg
> 
> BDSM equipment: http://masterolec.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2013/Build%20/Equipment/gear4.jpg

Harry Pov

      I wake up with a loud groan, feeling my head start to pound through my body, like my heart beat at the moment. I suddenly have to puke, I jump up and run for dear life towards the bathroom, there is in no way in hell that I will throw up all over the new carpet that tickles my feet. I bust into the bathroom to a showering Draco, who jumps and goes for his wand, but I don't care, I trow myself at the toilet and throw my guts out. I groan, letting myself throw everything up from last night, letting the beers that I drank come out and into the toilet. I lean back, sweaty and panting. Draco puts his wand back down on the sink and leans over to rub my back in soothing circles and kissing my head repeatedly. I bend back over the toilet and let everything else come back up. I stand up, wobbling slightly before stretching and then staring at Draco in the eyes.

"Where is the Advil?" I ask.

"I let some on the kitchen counter with a glass of water." He replies.

      I nod my head, wrapping my arms around him in a hug and then walk down the hallway to the kitchen. I am met with a glass of Advil and water on the counter just like he said there would be. I take the 2 Advil and drink the water. I cock my head to the side when I hear slight whining coming from the living room. I walk towards the living room when I hear an urgent yell from the hallway. 

"Don't you dare go into that living room Harry James Potter!" Came Draco's voice.

"Or what?" I said cockily.

"Come to the bedroom and find out." Came his response, up for the challenge.

     I walk into the living room a few paces before Draco tackles me to the ground. I face plant onto the couch with Draco sitting on my back. I turn my head slightly, good gosh, why does this always happen to me? Draco fucking Malfoy-Potter is just in a towel, on top of me. I try to turn around but Draco seems too comfortable to move just an inch. I eventually stop and wait for Draco to think that i'm not going to move, and then when he starts to relax his hold on me and leave peppery kisses down my bare back, I twist and he falls onto the floor and I laugh like a maniac and jump up, running for life down the hallway and into the bedroom, I lie down on the bed laughing hard, waiting for Draco to come to me. I hear the floor creak ever so softly. I shrug and lay down on the bed, with a small smile. I don't hear Draco enter the room, he wacks me hard under the belt with a riding crop. I yelp in surprise and look up shocked. There Draco is, cocky as fuck, twirling a riding crop between his fingers.

"I told you not to look." Draco says, eyeing my body up and down.

"W-well, I um." Was my only response.

" Take of your boxers and then I want you to stand up and take my hand." Draco says, holding out his hand.

      I stand up, take of my boxers and then walk towards Draco and take his hand. I then feel the tugging sensation of appariation. We land on the ground in the red room. Our red room, for our kinky thoughts. He grips my arm and then takes me over to one of the chairs lining the wall. He makes me lay my knees on the cushions on the floor before binding me there and then making me lie on my stomach, and then taking my arms and binding them to the side of the chair. Once I am completely splayed out on the chair, he walks around me, looking at me like i'm prey. I follow him with my eyes. 

"You look pretty like this." He whispers from behind me, taking my hard on in his hand before squeezing roughly. I moan out. "Now it's time to test your limits." He adds on before walking towards a wall that has many whips and riding crops, some rougher than others. Draco grabs one of the roughest whips. I whine.

"Can we just have romantic sex?" I ask hopefully.

"What do I look like to you?" He asks teasingly. "No, we are going to have such rough sex you are not going to be able to sit down or stand straight." Draco whispers in my ear.

"I'm your fucking slut, let me suck your cock daddy." Is when I know this is what I want, I want him to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to talk straight.

       He groans, but stays professional. He takes the whip and slaps it hard against my butt. I yelp loudly. He continues to do this for several minutes until i'm sure he has no where else to redden me down there. 

"You redden beautifully." He whispers in my ear, while i'm panting and groaning in pleasureful pain. He takes a bundle of red rope and ties it around my cock and my testicles, tightening them until i'm sure I won't be able to cum even if I tried. 

      He then starts to whip my tied cock, I scream his name several times until my throat goes hoarse. He then takes our flogger and starts to hit my entire body. I scream until I know if I scream one more time I will draw blood. I whine and thrash around in my bindings. He then hits my inflamed ass and that's when I feel like blacking out, in so much pleasure and pain. I push as hard as I can and feel Draco placing something at my entrance. It stretches my entrance and it doesn't close back again. He has my anus spread open before him with a metal ring that is now starting to burn. Then I feel him standing right behind me I feel him start to pump himself behind me, I feel a warm sticky liquid entering my stretched entrance, knowing he is cumming inside of me, I moan at the sudden heat and welcome it like an old friend.  He pulls back and then I feel his finger pick up some of the cum from my ass and then walk around and put the finger into my mouth. I suck it greedily, feeling his finger fish around me, finding my tongue. He pulls his finger out and then walks around me and takes out the metal ring and lets my anus slowly close back again before walking close to me and thrusting inside of me, taking it dry. I moan loudly and then feel Draco untie my cock in order to let me cum if I want to. He pounds into me restlessly before cumming again pulling out and then unties me, turning me around and then shoving his cock into my mouth, letting me taste him. I wrap my saliva around him before letting him pound into me again and then cumming in slow motion as he empties himself and then pulls out.

"In which way would you like to cum, sweetheart?" He asks me.

"I want you to first say dirty things in my ear." I say suggestively. 

"The kitchen, the bedroom, that chair you're on, and I see that's not what you meant." Draco says with a cocky grin on his face. 

"I want you to ride my cock." I tell him much more confident, but my voice hoarse from screaming. 

      Draco walks over to me and sits on my lap before lining my cock to his entrance and then sliding down roughly, taking it rough like I did, I can tell he feels the burning sensation. I start thrusting quickly, letting him bounce up and down, screaming my name thousands of times, throwing me over the edge. I cum hard in long hot spurts of white inside of him. I moan and then fall back against the wall and then start to stroke his cock, throwing him over the edge for the thousandth time, letting  him cum all over my hand. I put my finger in his mouth, letting him taste himself before hopping off and taking my hand, appariating back home. We both get dressed and head to work.

And let's just say, we were very late to work this morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Pov  
I wake up to a very cold hand touching my shoulder. I peek my eyes open for a split second before noticing that Hermione is standing right in front of me with an expectant look on her face, and right next to her is Ron, looking uncomfortable with something.  
"I thought you were coming over to our house an hour ago?" She asks annoyed.  
"I'm so sorry! I slept in and I just kind of forgot to set an alarm and everything!" I say, finally putting the pieces together.  
"It's alright mate, just get dressed before this woman deicides to dress you for herself," Ron says, grabbing Hermione's elbow gently before stalking out of the room, leaving me to get dressed.  
"What was all of that about?" Draco asks tiredly, sitting up and yawning.  
"I forgot to go to Ron's and Hermione's to talk about something... important," I say hesitantly. He seems to have noticed.  
"What's important?" Draco asks, rubbing his eyes.  
"Something that you'll have to wait for grasshopper," I say with a concentrated look on my face.  
"I don't like waiting, you know that," he drawled before getting up and heading into the bathroom to shower.  
I shuffle through the room, trying to get dressed so I can head to Ron and Hermione's place... without Draco. I quickly pull pants over my legs and a black T-shirt over my head before walking out of the room with my shoes and socks in my hands.  
"I'm sorry about that," I tell them guiltily, sliding into the kitchen.  
"That's fine, are you ready?" Hermione asks tartly.  
"Yeah. I'm leaving now!" I called over my shoulder. I hear a muffled okay.  
I walk through the door after Hermione before getting into my own car and following them out of the parking space and onto the main road. I lean my head against the back of the seat and stare into the gloomy road, already becoming wet from the drizzling outside. I sigh heavily and stop at a red light behind Hermione's car. Once the light turns green, I revy the engine a little before speeding behing Hermione, not really on her ass as some people would ahve seen it if they were in another car. I pull into the driveway of their house and get out, following Hermione and Ron into the house.  
"So what are you wanting done to your new kitchen?" Hermione asks me, in full business mode.  
"I want the black granite counter tops, Emerald green cupboard doors with scarlet red knobs. I want the floor to be white tile with the black flecks, a black dining table by the bay windows with black chairs and scarlet cushions. The fans I want to be white and emerald pattern. The oven I want the newest set you can find and a pots and pans rack above the dicing counter, which I want to black granite as well." I start with the kitchen, pointing to where I want everything to Hermione, who maps it out.  
"Okay, what about the living room?" Hermione asks, pulling out another sheet of paper from a folder she had laying on the table.  
"I want to have a 3 inch beige colored carpeting, scarlet walls, black soft leather couches, chairs, and loveseats, make sure that they are the finest of all of the Wizarding world, a emerald wooden coffee table right in front of the loveseats which are in front of the newest biggest TV you can find, the piano dusted and emerald colored, the keys scarlet, the blanket chest a moving map of the world which is in front of the couch in front of the nearest wall to the kitchen, and I want one of the walls to be celing to floor glass windows that only we can see out and no one can see in, which I want to have black satin curtains." I tell Hermione, then pointing to where I want all of the furniture to be.  
"The bathroom?" Hermione asks me, pulling out yet another piece of paper.  
"I want the bathroom to be more inviting, light. So I want a lighter pine green walls, white cupboard doors with black limestone knobs, a black toilet, a walk in shower with glass doors that only see out not in, and a small nightstand with all of our Heygine." I tell her.  
She maps it out and then moves on. "What about the guest bedroom?" She asks me.  
"I was thinking that the walls would be a dark blue, 2 twin sized beds with white duvets, scarlet bedsheets, and white pillows, 2 nightstands, one on each side of each bed a light blue, the flooring be a 2 inch thick beige carpet, the closet's always filled with unisex clothes, and heygine things that they might have forgotten or would like to use at their will," I respond.  
She begins to map out the guest bedroom when her head comes up slightly. "What kind of mattress, duvets, and pillows?" She asks.  
"Make the matress one water bed, and the other one a feather bed, the duvets be made of silk and the pillowcs made out of both feathers. and air," I respond to her question.  
She nods and makes side notes. "What about Lil's room?" She asks me.  
"I want Lily to have light purple walls, a floor to celing wall which no one can see in but she can see out, a 38 in flatscreen TV in front of her bed attatched to the wall and the remote right below it, a twin sized bed with a water bed mattress, hot pink duvets, light purple sheets, 2 large white dressers, a large walk in closet with several racks of brand new top of the art clothes in new bags laying on the floor, a black metal cage with a new pet guinea pig in it with white and black hair, male, and carpet that changes to her mood." I finish.  
Hermione's eyes bulge. "That is quite a lot Harry," She says doubtfully.  
"I want my princess to have everything, oh and if you don't mind I bought Jenny the pair of converse she wanted." I tell her, handing her a neon pink wrapped package with her name scrawled awfully on the front of it.  
"You didn't have to-" Hermione started before I cut her off.  
"I know, but I wanted to do something for her," I answer. "To thank you for your help," I add.  
She nods before continuing. "Master bedroom?" She asks.  
Oh this is going to be fun. "I want the walls to be a dark blood red, the carpet 4 inch black carpeting, a king sized bed with emerald silk duvets with black satin sheets, the mattress made of feathers, a whole cabinet full of new top of the art sex toys of all kind for men, and it's scarlet on one side and emerald on the other side, a black hot tube in the far corner of the room, always running, always warm, but silent, emerald curtains for the window leading to the deck, and white nightstands on each side of the bed with black lamps with emerald shades, and brand new phone chargers laying on the nightstand." I tell her, watching her indifferent face turn to one of curiosity.  
"A cabinet full of top of the art sex toys for men?" She asks, looking as if she's questioning my sanity.  
"Yes,"I shrug.  
"Okay then," She says, mapping everything out and thens showing me, getting my approval before they start to get to work on renovating mine and Draco's new house that I bought in secret for mine and Draco's anniversary.  
Once I approve, we get up and head to the cellar to have a drink of beer and wine. After a while I start to become tired of the beer and switch to firewisky, something much more interesting than muggle drinks. I become slightly tipsy so I stop drinking and drink water after that and finally decide that maybe it was time for me to head home to my waiting husband.  
"Hey guys, I'm going to head out," I tell them, about to retreat upstairs.  
"Okay, by Harry! You should stop by more often!" Hermione says, sober, long stopped drinking wine so she wouldn't get drunk.  
"I will,"I respond, walking upstairs and out into the evening sky.  
I get into my car and start my way home. When I make it home, the first thing I smell is the scent of pork in the air. I put my keys in the key bowl on the side of the door and walk into the kitcnen. I see Draco eating alone with a couple of lights on, reading a book.  
"Took you long enough, dinner's on the table," Draco said, even though he didn't look mad or accusing, just curious.  
"I was having a drink with Ron and Hermione at their place," I respond.  
"All day?" He asks, giving me my full attention.  
"No, after I was done with business," I reply.  
"What kind of business was it?" He asks.  
"It's a surprise," I shrug my shoulders.  
His eyes furrow. "You know I hate surprises," He frowns.  
"Well you love me, so you'll go through with it," I respond with a cheeky grin.  
There was a hint of a smile on his face. "Yes, I do, very much." He says, leaning over and taking my hand in his. "I think we should go to bed, deal with the dishes later," Draco says, wiggling his eyebrows.  
I smirk and respond. "What are you waiting for then?" I ask before getting up and rushing to the bedroom, waiting for him to come and get me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ MY OTHER HARRY POTTER FANFICTION!! NEW LIFE NEW ME (HARRY POTTER FANFIC) I REALLY LIKE THESE STORIES SO I HOPE THAT YOU TAKE THE TIME TO READ BOTH OF THEM.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry   
I wake up to a light tickling sensation on my chest. I peek my eyes open and look down to find Draco lying peacefully on my chest, his soft feathery hair tickling my nipples slightly. I smile down at him before wrapping one of my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me. I close my eyes and enjoy the peaceful quiet. A light moan comes from the back of Draco's throat. I open my eyes and stare down into his face which is contorted in what I only call pleasureable pain. I furrow my eyebrows but smile nontheless. I slightly shake him awake, letting him know that I'm awake. His eyes peer open ever so slowly and look up at me with a darker gray then before.   
"Having fun there?" I ask him.  
His cheeks turn a light shade of red and stare south of my eyes. "Morning," he responds.  
I run my hand lower down his back until it comes to a stop on his ass, sqeezing roughly, emitting a soft moan to come from his full lips. "Who were you dreaming about?" I ask him, going into role play like that. I stare at him with unyeilding intensity.   
"You," he moans. I squeeze harder, knowing he knows I don't take you in the bedroom.  
"Who am I?" I ask him.  
He stays silent for a moment before speaking out. "My husband, Harry," He says. Oh he really wants it.  
"Good. Tell me," I begin slowly. "What do you want?" I ask him.  
He moans again. "I want your cock," he grunts.  
"Then I might just let you have that," I respond.  
I take my other hand and place my fingers through his hair, gripping painfully tight and yank him forwards. I press my lips to his mournfully slow, taking my tongue and tracing his lips, dodging his tongue everytime he tries to get a taste. I take his bottom lip in mine, sucking and nibbling at the surface, making him moan loudly. I then slide my hand down his neck and onto his chest, enjoying the feeling of his hairless chest. I take one of his nipples in my fingers and role it around for a few moments before pinching on it with my finger nails as hard as I can. He yelps in surprise before going back into the kiss. I pull back and grip his hair tightly. I motion down to the tent in my boxers. He smiles a little before turning to my neck and kissing the side of my jaw lightly, running his tongue flat against the surface of my 7 o'clock shadow. I sigh and flutter my eyes a little before coming back into focus. I stare at him with watchful eyes, letting him do his demonstration of how badly he wants my shove myself deep within his tight perky hole. He leaves little love bites against my jaw all the way to the back of my ear, where he knows I'm most sensitive to his touch. I moan softly. I take his hand and graze it down my body and to the tent of my boxers. Feeling the precum flowing through the fabric making it slightly damp. I moan as soon as his hand comes into contact with my sensitive skin under fabric. He looks up at me and smiles before taking his hand away and curling his hand through my hair, making it more unruly than before. He kisses down my neck and to the crevice between my neck and shoulder, making me shudder in delight. Roles may switch soon if he continues to do this to me. I harden my stare and silently demand he continues or the only thing he'll get is watching me cum all over him and he won't be able to cum with a cock ring over his dick until I remove it. He seems to understand, kissing down my chest, paying close attention to my perk nipples. He moves towards my naval, sticking his tongue around the surface before plunging in and then lightly tracing my v-line.  
"Mmhmm," I moan softly.   
He moves his mouth towards the edges of my boxers, staring me in the eyes before grazing his teeth all around the perimeter and then biting down on them, slowly taking them off. My erection pops out and lies flat against my stomach. He pulls them down to my knees before I decide to kick them off. He comes back up and slowly places a tender love filled kiss against my tip, making me shudder slightly and moan. He looks at me and kisses at my base, dodging the most sensitive spots. He then puts my head in his mouth, taking his tongue and wrapping me around his heat. I moan loudly, slightly jerking my hips up to meet his tongue against my slit. He then slowly takes all of my into his mouth and that's when I lose it. I jerk my hips up frantically, making him gag but never pulls away from me. I tangle my hands in his hair softly and jerk my hips up faster with every bob. I scream his name out loud and cum quite a load down his possibly swollen throat. I pull out of his mouth and stare him in the eye. I take some lube and rub some along my fingers and then rub some slowly around his rim. His eyes roll to the back of his head in agony. I slowly push my finger into his warm wet heat all the way to my knuckle before pushing in and out at a slow but moderate pace, adding a second finger, slowing the pace, adding a 3rd finger, moving at an alarming pace before sticking a 4th finger and then my whole fist up his tight asshole, making sure to stretch him so far that it possibly hurts but in a good way. I then uncurl my fingers until they are perfectly straight. He screams out my name or more or so chants it loudly, progressing as I make my whole hand flaten against his prostate, rubbing against it every single move I make. He screams his throat hoarse.  
"Please may I cum?" He asks desperately.  
"I don't want you cumming this way, hold it," I respond, rubbing against him a few more times before pulling my hand out and holding my palm under his nose, silently demanding he taste himself. He kitten licks my palm before I pull away and look him in the eye. "If you want my cock, you're going to ride it like you own my hard dick, I want you to feel me so far inside of you, you're screaming profanities at me for the rest of your damn life," I whisper harshly.  
He shudders, precum dripping down his cock and onto my leg. I take some more lube and put some on my cock, making sure to make it extra long in inches and slippery. I then get some more lube and spread it all over his rimmed tiny little hole, begging for my hard cock to penetrate it into oblivion. He squirms underneath me, begging for more. "Yes sir," He finally responds.  
"And if you're extra good, I may rim you, but you'll have to rim me," I say seductively.  
He throws his head back and moans. "Yes sir," He responds again.  
I pick him up by the waist and then throw him over my waist until he is sitting almost ontop of my slick cock. I watch him as he grinds slowly against me, making me mumble profanities under my breath. He picks the pace up, making sure to rub his cock against my slit, making me yell loudly and cum all over my stomach. I pant until I'm sure I can handle more of the overstimulation. He lines himself with my half hard dick, rubbing my cock making it lengthen once again against his fist. I moan a little before moving to line myself with his tight but ready small hole. All the sudden Draco smashes himself against me, making sure that I fill him to the hilt, screaming out in pleasureable pain. I scream as well feeling myself wrapped around his tight, wet, and hot little hole like a Christmas package. With every downwards thrust he makes, I jolt my hips up, making sure to hit all of his prostate in one go. He screams profanities at me and at the world, making sure that I hear him loud and clear as he does as I ask and makes me happy and feel loved. I pet his hair lovingly before screaming myself.   
"Please Harry? May I cum?" He asks me weakly, he looks so sexy and erotic that way, under my control, probably just as he feels when I'm under his.  
"Cum, cum all over yourself, make it rain snowy white cum," I respond, almost at the deep end, but making sure that he cumes first.   
He screams into oblivion, making me scream and cum at the same time as he does, my squirting a heavy hot load into his wet tight ass and him cumming so much that it covers all of his chest and drizzles down his stomach and onto my stomach. I look at him in awe for a moment before pulling out of him and rolling him over so he's on his knees. "You're such a good little slut for me that I'm going to let you cum a second time, but you have to return the favor," I tell him after my panting.  
"Yes sir," He responds to me.  
I look at him for a moment, watching him flex in anticipation. I smirk before spreading him wide enough for me to eat him. I place my nose at the top and skimming it slowly down his body before making sure that my nose it righ on his rim. I inhale deeply and smell my cum and his sweat. I smile before talking against him.  
"You smell terrific!" I exclaim enthusiastically. "You really wanted me," I add on.  
"Yes," he replies. "So much,"  
I stick my nose close to him, taking my tongue and lying it flat against the skin between his balls and his anus. I lap at it softly, loving the noises I can get out of him. I slowly slide my tongue up and onto his hole, I hold my breath for a couple of seconds, lapping against his retracting hole, making sure to get every crevice before breathing out hot air against him, knowing it drives him crazy. I lift my hands up his legs, scratching, making sure to mark him before smacking him as hard as I can, making a hand print on his ass. He yelps and groans out helplessly. I shake my head quickly, making my tongue move with my actions. He screams out and rams himself against my face harshly as if saying 'go faster or I'll turn you around and make you rim me faster' which I love when he does that to me. Quite honestly, I want him to fuck me as hard and as much as he can. I go faster, slowly sticking my tongue into him and shake against him making my tongue move inside of him, rimming him faster.   
"I need to cum!" He cries desperately.  
"Cum," Was all I could say as he rams himself against my face, making sure I go deeper into him,  
He spills all over the bedsheets, but I don't care, I just want to make sure that he feels every part of my tongue inside of him. "Thank you so much Harry!" He cries as he cums.  
"Return the favor, fuck me, rim me, make me scream until I lose my voice," I tell him.  
He moans before flipping me over until I'm in the same position as he was in.  
He takes his time, spreading me out as he examines my perk, small, tight hole, wanting to be tampered with. He leans in close to me and smells my scent of desperation deeply into his nose before looking at me and smiling.   
"Oh how much of a treat this is," He exclaims, looking at me with the intensity of being in charge gave me. He 'accioed' a riding crop from the closet.   
I slowly taunts me with it, sliding it gently up my cheeks then down before going close to my rim, gently slapping against the sensitive skin, leaving me breathless. He then traces my length before bringing it down harshly against my left cheek, more than likely leaving a harsh red mark against my skin, me grunting loudly, holding in my moans. He then moves to my other cheek and leaves a harsh mark on my lower regions. I scream out slightly. before Draco drops the riding crop and bends down lowly and sticking his tongue out flat against my rim, making me squirm and retract my muscles slightly, making Draco moan from behind me. He keeps his hands on my reddened cheeks, softly grazing his teeth along the muscle, leaving me yelling out his name. He starts to eat me, making sure to cover every inch of me in his saliva, knowing that's what get's me going. I start to push myself back against him, telling him I want more. He gets the gesture before taking his finger nails and digging them deep into my hips, surely leaving marks on me. I groan before ramming back against him faster with every breath he makes against me. I feel like I'm going to explode.  
"Please? Please may I cum?" I ask him.  
"No, you're not cumming like this," he says against my rim. He laps his tongue a few more times before pulling away from me and turning me until I'm on my back. He takes the lube and generously laps it around his hard member, making sure to pick up some of my precum, adding it to the mixture before lining himself at my entrace. "I want to see your face as I make fucking love to you," he says before shoving himself far into me, already hitting my prostate like he owned it.   
"I own every single part of your body, I already made your big cock and you small perky hole my own," he says, reading my mind.  
He shoves in and out of me at an alarming pace, leaving me screaming, squirming, and squeezing myself in a riot with my hormones. He starts to grind against my prostate with every move he made, making me cry out and squeeze my eyes shut and gritting my teeth, I hold his hips, digging my finger nails deep into his pale skin, leaving bright red cresent marks on his skin. He cums not soon after my ministrations and then gives me a look as if saying 'cum, I'm letting you cum'. I don't need to be told twice as I fall over the edge and into oblivion. He pulls out of me, leaving both of us breathless. I lay my head on his hairleass chest, him playing with my black sweaty hair.   
We get up hours later as we get ready for our other morning routine.   
Let's just say we were seriously late for work.


	8. Chapter 8: Part 1

DRACO POV  
"I want to take you to dinner," was the first thing out of my mouth as we wake up for the second time today.  
Harry lifts his head from my chest to look at me. "We usually don't go out during the weekdays, anything special?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.  
I keep a poker face. "Only that it's our anniversary of the first time we had sex," I respond.  
He chuckles. "I remember that night,"   
_\-------------------flashback------------------------_  
 _Harry's pov_  
 _I walk hand in hand through the Forbidden Forest with Draco. I'm holding a picnic basket of all of the muggle sweets I could manage to get for him to try and watch his facial expressions. I drag him along once I feel him become_ aggitated _of how far he has to walk. We step under one of the most beautiful trees in the whole forest with a_ gteen _and red checkered blanket laying perfectly on the ground. I set the basket down before taking Draco's hand and helping him sit down on the blanket. I sit down next to Draco, watching him._  
 _"Is everything okay?" I ask unsurely._  
 _He looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Of course," he responds._  
 _I smile slightly before reaching for the basket of goods. I set it in my lap and shift through all of the muggle candies until I find what I'm looking for. I_ life _the bottle of wine and 2 plastic cups, pouring a half cup of wine in each cup before passing one to him. I watch him as he lifts it to his lips with cautious eyes. He stares at me with a small smile playing on his lips._  
 _"It's not nice to stare," he whispers, his voice slightly lower than usual._  
 _"Right," I respond, looking down at my cup._  
 _"What's in the basket?" He asks curiously._  
 _I smirk slightly. "Just a couple of things that you're going to try," I say, shrugging._  
 _His_ indeifferent _mask shifts slightly. "What would I be trying?" He asks._  
 _"Muggle candies," I respond, smiling._  
 _His face of horror falls slightly. "I thought I was going to be trying fried bugs, that you wouldn't even be able to shove down my throat," he chuckles lightly._  
 _"I'll let you pick the first muggle candy," I respond, pushing the basket towards him._  
 _He leans closer to the basket and opens the lid, peering in with a curious expression plastered on his face. He stares at the basket for a moment with different confused stares at some of the items. He finally pulls out this clear package with a red bouncy ball sized candy on the inside. The Atomic fireball. He lifts it up to show me before opening the packaging and popping it in his mouth._  
 _"Don't chew on it," I remind him when he moves it around his mouth._  
 _His face becomes steadily redder as the cinnamon kicks in. His eyebrows furrow before his eyes widen in surprise. He inhales sharply before spitting it out with_ res _spit following. "Hot!" He exclaims sourly._  
 _"It's supposed to be. A lot of cinnamon is what makes it spicy," I respond, chuckling lightly._  
 _"My spit!" He exclaims. "It's red!"_  
 _"That's supposed to happen as well," I respond. "As well as your tongue is red," I add._  
 _His eyes widen as he tries to look at his tongue. "Why?" He asks._  
 _"Because," I respond._  
 _"Because why?" He asks._  
 _"Because I don't know," I respond. "Now, on to the next candy!" I respond, pointing to the basket._  
This time _he hesitantly opens the basket and goes_ through _the basket for something else to try. He frowns as he reads every label of every candy, making sure not to pick anything spicy. Wuss. (I am a wuss when it comes to spicy. I'm such a hypocrite!) He picks out a bag_ with _M &Ms on it with different colored chocolates. He rips the bag open and spills a couple but then chooses a couple of green and red ones representing our house colors. He pops them into his mouth, chewing _sightly _. His face lights up slightly._  
 _"This is good!" He says, dipping more into his mouth and chewing happily._  
 _"Good, those are called M &Ms, they have different kinds of M&Ms too, ones with nuts in them, peanut butter in them, bigger packages as well," I respond, smiling at him._  
 _"Next candy!" Draco says before taking the basket and picking out sour_ sweedish _fish. "This looks promising," He opens the bag and pulls out a_ sweedish _fish that's in another bag. He snorts. "That's stupid, putting a piece of candy in a bag that's already inside of a bag," he says before_ opeing _that one and popping it into his mouth. He sucks on it slightly before his mouth turns up like he tasted something sour, which he just did. Then, his face turns into surprise. He chews slowly on it with a confused look on his face. "It went' sour and then sweet," he responds, looking at the fish in wonder._  
 _"Some muggles aren't all the way useless," I respond, pointing to the fish and the M &Ms._  
 _"I figured," he responds._  
 _"Next candy?" I ask._  
 _He nods before pulling out the last candy with wonder. Chocolate covered nuts. "What are these?" He asks._  
 _"Chocolate covered nuts, I find them really good," I respond, staring at him with a twinkle in my eyes._  
 _He smiles before tearing the bag open slightly and pulling out a couple. He puts one in his mouth and gives the other to me. He chews carefully while I just_ gring _my teeth against it. "Wow," he says, staring at the bag. "This is amazing as fuck," he responds._  
 _"I know right?" I respond, staring at him for a few minutes, watching him pick up a couple more and sticking them into his mouth._  
 _He continues to eat the nuts as I watch him eating them before I take the bag out of his hands (Earning a_ pout _from him much like a_ 5 year olds _) and clearing the blanket before lying him down on the blanket with me._  
 _"You're handsome, you know that?" I ask him, brushing his hair our of his face._  
 _"Oh I know, I always have," he responds cockily._  
 _I chuckle before leaning in and brushing my lips against his cheek.I run my hand down his shoulders slightly before resting my hands on his waist and squeezing gently. "I know you've wanted this for a while now, so I want to give it to you," I whisper to him._  
 _He shudders. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He asks._  
 _"I'm positive that I want this," I respond, kissing his jawline, leaving a trail of_ lovebites _on his jaw._  
 _He then turns his head slightly so he can connect his lips to mine in a heated but slow kiss. "I love you," he says._  
 _"I love you too," I answer, I pull back slightly to look into his eyes. "There is something that I need to tell you," I respond, staring down at his chest._  
 _He lifts my head to look into his eyes. "I do too," he_ repsonds _sheepishly._  
 _"I-I like BDSM, you know bondage,_ dominate _, submissive,_ mohconist _," I respond quickly._  
 _"I know what it means," he sighs. Here comes the disapproval. "I-I am too," he responds softly._  
 _"In which way?" I ask._  
 _"Both, Dominate and Submissive," he replies._  
 _"So am I, but I prefer to be dominated," I respond._  
 _"I like to dominate," he says with a small smile on his face._  
 _I smile. "I think we were meant to be," I respond cheesily._  
 _He chuckles. "Come over here and kiss me," he responds, gripping my shirt and yanking my forward and on top of him._  
 _We connect our lips for a slow kiss that builds into a wanting kiss. I run my fingers through his soft blond hair lightly. I tug on the roots for a few seconds before releasing and curling my fingers around the back of his neck so he cannot escape me. "Mm," I moan softly._  
 _He sighs, "we should take this somewhere else?" He asks._  
 _"I would love that," I respond, taking my wand and_ pakcing _this quickly and_ trowing _it over my arm with my rock hard on tenting my pants. I shift uncomfortably for a_ momebt _before Draco takes my hand and leads me through the grounds of Hogwarts and back inside where the corridors are empty and standing in front of the Room of Requirements. Draco closes his eyes for a moment before a door appears in front of us with a silver doorknob. He opens it before pushing me inside and closing the door behind him._  
 _He crashes his lips to mine, not even giving me time to look around the room. He lies_ my _on the bed that magically appeared and then gets up and moves around the bed slightly. He comes back with a vibrator._  
 _"I want to go easy and slightly more romantic than I usually am tonight for our first time," he whispers huskily in my ear, hot breath against it._  
 _I whimper slightly._  
 _I lift my leg and slowly stroke his tented length in his slacks with my knee. He moans loudly. I smile slightly before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him_ thouroughly _. I feel Draco lift one of my hands and feel handcuffs on my wrist and then connected to the bed. He takes my other hand and does the same. He then leans up and takes my index finger into his mouth where he starts to suck greedily on my finger. I moan_ lowly _, more like a growl._  
 _"You like that huh?" He asks. Kneeing my groin._  
 _I nod my head. "Yes sir," I respond._  
 _"How many relationships have you been in before this one?" He asks._  
 _"None, I've just read a lot of_ porno magizines _," I respond sheepishly._  
 _He chuckles. "Who_ new _my boyfriend was so dirty," he whispers slightly._  
 _I smile. "You never know how dirty I can get in bed when It's my turn to dominate," I whisper with a low growl building in the back of my throat._  
 _He smiles before kissing down my abdomen before unbuckling his own belt and throwing it to the floor and vanishing the rest of our clothes, leaving_ my _in only my boxers and so as he. I stare at his tight boxer briefs and at how big he looks. I moan in anticipation._  
 _"Make love to me already!" I moan out, which earns me a harsh slap to the thigh._  
 _"You don't beg until I tell you it's okay to beg," he says, softly, like a purr, making more precum come out of my dick and making my boxers damp._  
 _He leans forwards before slowly taking off my boxers, making my_ 9 inch _erection pop out of my boxers and in Draco's face. He looks up at me in interest. "Excited?" He asks,_  
 _I nod my head. "Very," I respond._  
 _He then takes me into his mouth without warning, leaving me jumpy and in shock. I moan loudly, not daring to move just in case it's not okay. I grunt slightly, trying not to jerk my hips. "You taste good," Draco says when he comes back up to look me fully in the eye._  
 _"Thank you, I take pride in it," I respond cockily._  
 _He chuckles a breathy chuckle. "Are you ready to take_ it _dry sweetheart?" He asks, motioning to his painfully large and hard cock._  
 _"I'm ready for you to penetrate me so deeply that I have a hard time sitting," I whisper in his ear._  
 _He moans before_ vansihing _his boxers leaving him in his birthday suit with his 9-9 1/2 inch cock. "Hm," he huffs as he lines himself at my entrance without lube except for precum and sweat._  
 _He pushes himself in ever so slowly.I moan at how he_ streatches _me to perfection with enough stabbing pain to want more of the feeling without tearing up. I rotate my hips slightly so he gets seated more comfortably. He nods in thanks before pulling out and thrusting back into my heat, which must have become overwhelming to him if he's already shuddering out of joy._  
 _"I love you so much," I whimper as he thrusts faster into me._  
 _"I love you too," he responds._  
 _He begins to pant before he shivers and releases deep inside of me while I spill all over my chest. I moan one more time before becoming completely spent._  
 _"That was amazing," he pants. "I think we shouldn't leave like this though for our common rooms, let's just stay here," he whispers to me, pulling my close, taking a finger and grazing it along my cum before popping it into his mouth. "You taste great," he says before he passes out in light snores_ besides _me._  
\-----------------------present time-----------------------------  
"That felt so good," I whisper to Harry.  
"I know it did, feeling you inside of me for the first time was macgical," he whispered, kissing my cheek.  
"So how about that dinner?" I ask.   
"Whatever you want," he whispers before getting up to shower for dinner.

(AN: PART TWO OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UP NEXT!!!) 


	9. Chapter 8: Part 2

Harry Pov  
"You got us a puppy!?" I almsot yell in joy. "I've always wanted a puppy!" I yell.  
"Calm down there, baby," Draco chuckles, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I wanted to give you a pleasant surprise," he adds on.  
"Well you sure did that! I could kiss you!" I say.  
"Well I don't mind that, go ahead," he says with all seriousness.  
I smile at him lovingly before wrapping my arms around his hips and attatching my lips to his in a sweet kiss that was supposed to last about 3 seconds, but it turns into something more passionate and loving. I squeeze his hips as he tangles his pale fingers through my hair, roughly gripping it. I swipe my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he happily allows me in. We pull apart when I know both of our faces are turning blue.   
"Thank you," I whisper lowly.  
"You're welcome," he whispers into my ear. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" He asks me.  
"You know we can't, we have to get Lily from the train station," I tell him in all honesty, no matter how badly I want to take this to the bedroom.  
"I know," he sighs. "But that doesn't mean that we can't take this to the bedroom after we pick her up," he suggests hopefully.   
"We could do that," I whisper against his lips. "But right now we have to go and pick her up otherwise we will have a very angry 11 year old that's about to hit puberty," I say and walk towards the door with Draco in tow and the new puppy trailing behind, yipping happily.  
We walk out of the house with the puppy in my arms and we both take a seat in the family friendly car and head to Kings Cross station. I lean my head back against the seat before getting one of the stupidest ideas in my whole life. I grin before lying my hand on Draco's inner thigh and slowly trail my hand upwards. He tenses beneath my hand and I smile more and look out the window so he doesn't see my growing smile.  
"Stop that," he says, not really sounding sure himself.  
"Are you sure about that?" I ask him as I finally come to palm him through his jeans.  
He gasps and immediately pulls over. He turns to look at me with a indifferent mask on his face. "Stop," he says.  
"Why?" I ask with a stupid grin on his face.   
He growls. "10, when we get home," he snarls.  
"10 what?" I ask him with a slight watering to my eyes. He meant business today and I usually end up sore for a week after that's happened.  
"Spankings," he seethes.  
"I-I'll stop," I mumble quickly, turning in my seat and looking out the window, a knot forming in my stomach.  
"Too late," he huffs annoyed.  
I sigh sadly before looking out the window. "Sorry," I mumble under my breath.  
"What?" He asks me.  
"I said I'm sorry," I whisper.  
He looks over at me with a little bit of confusion. "What's wrong?" He asks me.  
"I'm horny," I state bluntly. "And I don't like it too much when you go extra rough. I won't be able to sit in a chair comfortably for the next week," I say.  
He chuckles. He leans over and rubs my inner thigh, squeezes lightly. "I know, that's why I threatened you with it, I wasn't actually going to do anything. And you think you're the only one that's horny?" He asks me.  
I look over at him and down at his seemingly too tight jeans and I chuckle a little. Just then an owl pecks at the window and I look over and see it's Lily's owl. I changed my mind, I want to stay at school with some of my friends. Love you!  
Lily  
"She's not coming home for Christmas," I say before turning to him with a grin on my face before attacking his lips in a heated kiss. We appariate the car back to the house and we crash into the bedroom.  
I fall to the bed first with a buldge in my pants. Draco comes crashing down on top of me with the same erection in his pants. I moan at the friction he caused. He looks down at me with a smirk before repeating the action. He runs his hands through my hair and his eyes are gleaming with love and passion. He kisses down my bare chest and to the belt buckle of my jeans and he rips off our clothing, causing everything to be out in the open quickly. He kisses my tip, making me moan out his name. He smiles against my cock before thrusting the whole thing into his mouth as he masages my testicles. He sucks me through with a pop before smashing himself down ontop of me and emitting a moan out of our mouths as he rides me and he slaps my face a few times and makes angry red marks cover my cheeks and I moan out in approval. We cum together and we both fall together in a heap of sleepiness.  
A/N Sorry this was short! It's 11:17 and I'm tired so I had to make this short, but at least you got an update weeks almost months away from the last update.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry Pov

  
        I _'m standing in the middle of a busy street fair. Alone. I could have sworn that Draco and Lily were at least somewhere near me. My heartbeat starts to pick up as my scar starts burning repeatedly like it hasn't done in the last 4 years. I gasp, What if something bad happened to them? I immediately get out my wand and start to wander through the streets looking for 2 heads of pale blonde hair. I swallow heavily as I begin to pump my sore legs faster and faster._

  
_"Lily! Draco!" I scream as loud as I can every other person that passes me gives me the weirdest stares. Some of them most likely think that I've lost it._

  
_"Harry!" Draco screams from somewhere near._

  
_"Draco!" I yell in the direction I heard._

  
_There was silence. That was the only warning I got before the skies got dark and dementors started flooding through the skies and started to surround me. They seem to be holding something or someone. I look closely at one of the dementors and it's holding Draco and the other is holding Lily. I immediately start to panic and scream bloody murder. That is when everything goes black._

  
_I open my eyes slowly only to be met with complete darkness. I'm sitting in what could be a chair and I immediately try to stand up to get a better feel of my surroundings, but it seems that I'm bound to the damned chair. I hear coughing and snoring in the distant corners of the room but I cannot make out if it's my baby girl and my husband. A door on the far corner of the room opens and the one and only Voldemort comes through the door and stares at me with his snake like eyes and no nose._

_"Harry Potter, long time no see," he chuckles darkly._

_"Voldemort, how did you come back to life? I thought you were dead." I answer with a strong voice. "Where is my daughter and my husband?" I ask him,_

_"Oh you'll get to see them shortly. And to answer your other question, I never died. I staged my death and stayed on the down low until I became powerful once more." He answers me._

_"Give me my daughter and husband you sick twisted bastard!" I scream at him._

_"Ah ah ah, be a good boy," he mocks me. "Bring them in," he says loudly to someone outside the door._

_Bellatrix comes through the door with Lily in her arms and Draco being dragged behind her. She cackles as she drops Lily onto the floor as she hits her head and Draco moves to comfort her as she begins to cry in fear and pain but she stops him and shoves him into the wall._

_"Harry! Help us!" He yells._

_"I can't," I whisper weakly._

_"Help!" He yells._

_"Daddy," Lily croaks._

_Voldemort takes his wand and points it at Draco and looks me dead in the eye. "Avada Kedevara," and Draco drops to the ground, lifeless and vanished to nothing. I failed him and I'm about to fail our daughter. He then looks at Lily as she cries over Draco and he kills her too._

"Lily! Draco!" I scream out as I wake up with a jolt.

Draco comes running down the hall and into the bedroom with his wand drawn. "What's wrong, love?" He asks me.

I pant and begin crying. "You're alive, you're alive. I failed you!" I whine and cry into the mattress.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" He asks me.

I begin to sob loudly. "I-I had a dream a-a-and V-Voldemort killed you a-and Lils!" I yell. "I failed you!" I whimper. "I deserve to be punished. Make me feel pain," I whisper.

"I'm not going to punish you over a dream, baby," Draco says before sitting down on the bed and curling me into his arms and resting his head on top of my head. 

      I sit there and cry as hard as I can, begging him to hurt me in some way to pay for what I've done to them, but he denies and denies and just continues to hold me as I continue to feel alone and bad. I hold onto his biceps and curl my hand into his hair as I look into his saddened eyes. I stare at him for a few moments before coming to a conclusion. 

"Make love to me," I whisper to him seductively.

He looks at me before speaking. "What?" He asks me.

"Make love to me, please," I whimper.

      He slowly lowers his head and connects out lips together in a soft and passionate kiss. I curl my fingers through his soft locks before running my hands down his chest and closing my eyes as I finally realize that he is truly alive and so is Lily. I want to give him everything that he's ever wanted in our relationship. I stare into his eyes as we break apart and speak the words that he loves to come from me.

 "I want to be your little cockslut." I whimper.

He moans before attacking my neck in butterfly kisses and rough nibbles on the side of my neck almost where my weak spot is. I moan out his name and he slaps me right across the face.

"Did I tell you you could make a sound out of that sexy mouth of yours?" He snarls.

"No sir," I whimper.

"Then why are you making a sound?" He asks me with a small glint in his eye.

"Because I want to express how I'm feeling, sir," I respond.

"Does it look like I care about how you're feeling right now?" He asks me, even though I know that he is only in roleplay as we both tend to be in during our time in the bedroom, it still kind of hurt.

"Well I'm sorry Draco, but I didn't think that you could be such as ass," I snap and shove him off of me and grab a towel so I can get into the shower and calm down.

      I sigh as I let the water run down my back and untangle the knots. I shake my head and rub the shampoo as thorough as possible and then move to the conditioner. Then something hits me and I take the shaving cream and my mint scented shower gel and pop open Draco's conditioner and shampoo bottle and put the shaving cream and shower gel into his shampoo and conditioner bottles and shake them well. I put them back and smile at my work. He is going to be so pissed at me but that doesn't matter as he's really hurt me this time around with the whole bdsm thing. From now on I want to be dominate and take control. Someone walks through the bathroom door and someone clears their throat.

"Harry?" Draco asks.

I don't reply and continue to wash my body as if I wasn't hearing anything. 

"Harry Potter, answer me this instant or I'll spank that too cute butt of yours!" He yells angrily. 

I snarl. "You won't be doing shit to me for the next month! You won't be fucking me for the next month so if you'll excuse me, I have to make some dinner." I yell and turn off the tap and open the shower door. Draco is leaning against the wall, staring blankly at the wall. Something seems off but I don't press it. 

      I walk into the bedroom and change into a black tank top and black sweat pants before getting a blanket and a pillow and walking out of the bedroom and making my way towards the couch. I sit down on the couch and lay everything out before lying down and falling asleep in a heap and the not named puppy licking my fingers.

 

 

 


	11. An

Do you guys want another Drarry story? Something that takes place of when Draco and Harry fall in love in the Deathly Hallows books and movies? Please comment!!


	12. Chapter 10

_Draco_

 

       I wake up, feeling the side of the bed for Harry before realizing that Harry didn't sleep in bed with me last night because of what I said. I pout, feeling fresh tears glisten in my eyes. I stand up and pull on a long sleeved emerald green sweat shirt before walking out into the hallway and into the kitchen. Harry was already there sipping on his coffee. I usually made coffee for him in the mornings. I lower my head as I pass him, not able to meet his eyes. Harry stands up from the kitchen table, placing his empty coffee mug in the sink before grabbing his bag and almost walking out the door before sighing and looking up at the door before speaking. 

"I love you." He says almost inaudibly. 

"I love you too Harry. Don't forget that okay?" I respond softly. 

         And with that he walks out the door to drive to work. I break down in tears just then. He was so cold and so distant. I have to fix this before it gets worse. I grab a piece of parchment and scarlet ink no matter how much I hate the color. I begin writing in my neat yet loopy handwriting: 

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I messed things up really bad last night, but please forgive me? I didn't mean what I said. I just didn't want to admit that what I said was wrong. I'm sorry, okay? I know that I can be a huge dick most of the time. But I was hoping that you would join me on a little splurge last minute date? I will be wating for you in our bedroom with a surprise for you. I know that presents don't fix everything but presents to me tell you all the things that I'm not man enough to say. I hate that you're mad at me. Yet it warmed my heart that even though you're mad at me you still stopped to tell me that you loved me before going to work._

_I want you to remember something. I want you to know that I love you more than anything and that it would hurt me infinitly if you decided to leave because of this small little dispute between us. I love you to the moon and back and beyond that even. I hate that muggle saying but it shows how I feel in this moment. Don't forget that I love you Harry. More than anything in the whole world. I hope that we can talk during dinner and figure things out._

_You have my heart the boy who lived._

_Yours truly loving husband,_

_Draco Potter_

       I close the letter and tape it shut with my favorite Slytherin sitcker. I grab my owl and send it out of the house, telling her that she needs to take it to Harry. It seems to understand before flying off. I sit down at the kitchen table and begin to plan out this expensive date. I want Harry to know that I care, so I'm going to buy him presents, buy lily flower petals and rose petals, but his favorite wine, and even go as far as renting out a space at his favorite movie theatre. The only reason he likes it is because he likes watching me watch the movie in awe. But instead of going to our regular movie theatre, we're going to a fancy one a couple of blocks away, one that Harry has always wanted to try. I get dressed for the day, changing into my regualr black trousers and white button up shirt. I put my wand in the wasit-band of my trousers before putting a watch on. I apparate out of the house and to the best winery there is. I ask for Cabernet Sauvignon, which is Harry's favorite yet surprisingly expensive. I get the biggest bottle there is an end up paying over $500 for it. I then apparate to the store to make Harry's favorite meal even though I'm pretty rubbish at cooking. Steak and mashed sweet potatoes. I buy all of the ingredients before apparating home to put the steak in the fridge and the potatoes away before hiding the wine in my sock drawer. I apparate out again, going out to buy fresh lily and rose petals. I buy those before heading back to the house. Once I get home, I realize that I've been gone almost all day. It's almost time for Harry to come home and I still haven't heard anything from him whether or not he agreed to do this and give me a chance to make it up to him or not. 

       Now I usually wouldn't bend over backwards for just anybody, not even my own parents, so Harry James Potter is pretty damn special. So I'm going to make him feel special. I walk out into the garage and lay out the rose adn lily petals out on the ground, leading them up the steps and into the house, leading him to the dining room table before making a different trail that leads him to the bedroom, where there will be the wine at the little card table we keep in there with two different chairs so we can sit and talk a little bit. I swallow back the anxiety when I open the fridge. I can tackle cooking. For Harry. I sigh and begin cooking the potatoes, baking them in the over in foil all the while making a cinnamon syrup to put on them. I get out the sour cream for the steak before actaully cooking the steak. I cook the steak to the best of my abilities. Everything will be okay, Draco. Harry can't stay mad at you forever. I hum to a tune on the raido, flipping the steak. Once the steak looked finished, I place the biggest steak on Harry's plate along with the biggest potato, adding the sour cream to the side for the steak and the cinnamon syrup on the potato along with a slab of butter. I set the dishes on the table and turn off the radio. I bounce my knee nervously as I pet the puppy. I hear a car door shut and I know he's home. I whine nervously before straightening my back and close my eyes, counting to five in my head. The door opens and Harry steps through the door, eyeing the lily and rose petals on the ground. His eyes travel up my body, taking in the nervous bouncing of my foot and my slightly labored breathing. I watch him closely as he follows the rose and lily petals with his eyes to the dinner laid out before him. His eyes widen in shock at what is laid out before him. I bite my lip anxiously. He's going to turn me down isn't he? I damn well hope that he doesn't shoot me down. I didn't even notice that Harry was staring at me the whole time I was thinking to myself. I lace my fingers together in front of me, smiling a small, nervous smile. 

"D-did you get my letter?" I stutter. Damnit, damn you stutter. 

"Yes." He replies but doesn't say anything more. 

"I can get your coat and your bag if you want me to?" I feel myself blush.

"That would be nice, thank you." Harry responds.

         I quickly move to take his bag from him, setting it on the counter for a few seconds while I remove his coat from his body. My fingers linger on his shoulders for a moment longer before sighing sadly and taking the coat to the linen closet and hanging it up there.I then take his bag and place it in the bedroom by his nightstand. I come back and see Harry still standing there where I left him. I look around the room, looking at everything. This definitely shows that I put effort into everything. I smile a little at Harry. 

"I made you dinner." I say. I point to the one with the biggest steak and the biggest potato. "That one is yours." 

"Thank you Draco." Harry whispers. 

         I approach Harry slowly, almost as if I might set him off if I move too fast. I wrap my arms around his waist and place my head on his shoulder, burrowing my face into his neck. Harry seems to melt from his cold posture towards me and wraps his arms around my waist as well, kissing the top of my head. I almost cry with joy, almost. I look up at Harry with embarrassed eyes and a scarlet tint to my cheeks. Harry looks down into my eyes with a calculating stare. I sigh, they were filled with love and warmth just yesterday morning. I swallow back the tears that are threatening to spill. I pull away and turn towards the dining table. I pull out his seat for him and wait for him to sit down. Once he does, i push him gently into the table and then walk around the table to seat myself. I watch him cut into his steak and I smile when he makes a satisfied sound.

"And you said you couldn't cook." He snorts, taking a bite of the steak.

"I guess I'm just fullof surprises." I reply.

"That you are." He responds. 

  I eat in silence for a few moments before speaking again. "Can we talk?" I ask softly.

"Yes." He replies. 

"About yesterday... I didn't mean what I said. I took it several steps too far. I didn't mean anything. I'm...sorry." I close my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Harry stays silent for a few more moments before standing up and walking over to me and holding out his hand. "Come." He whispers.

        I stand up and take his hand, letting him lead me to the living room. He stands in front of me for a few moments before leaning in and connecting out lips in a passionate kiss. This kiss was gentle and understanding. He understood the pain I felt for hurting him. He knew that I was sorry. He trails his hands down my chest and to the hem of my shirt. Yet he doesn't seem to want to take it off. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders, moaning into the kiss. Harry smiles into the kiss. Before I know it, there are hot salty tears running down my face. I whimper, pulling away and hugging Harry close to me. 

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry!" I whine, sobbing into his chest. 

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." He murmurs, kissing the top of my head. "I forgive you baby, it's alright." He whispers.

            Harry craddles me, holding me close to him before picking me up and taking me to our bed, where he cuddles me all night long. 


End file.
